TU LOCURA
by micaprudence
Summary: Bella esta internada en un Instituto de salud mental por depresión con tendencias suicidas. Edward es su medico. ¿Podrá el amor de él ser lo que Bella necesita? "Yo siempre ame, tu locura"


**Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

_**Tu locura**_

Siempre le dicen a uno que hay que estar agradecido de estar vivo, pues bien, mi problema es que yo nunca sentí la necesidad de agradecerle nada a la vida, hasta hoy.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años. Hace exactamente dos años que mis padres me internaron en una institución de salud mental. Mi diagnostico: "depresión con tendencias suicidas "

No se en que momento comenzó todo esto, creo que fue cuando tenia 15 años y descubrí que mi padre Charly se acostaba con mi profesora de violín Sue. Si piensan que el hacho de saber que mi papá tenia una amante fue lo que me traumo se equivocan, lo que me afecto fue que mi madre, Renee, estaba al tanto de ellos pero prefería ignorarlo, como si no pasase nada. Mi padre no sabía que yo era conciente de su romance, y con mi madre solo tocamos en una ocasión el tema, cuando me entere y quise abrirle los ojos. Que tonto de mi parte ahora que lo pienso, ella no tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente prefería mirar hacia otro lado…

A partir de entonces no volví a ver las cosas de la misma forma, empecé a darme cuanta de que todo el mundo vive en una constante falsedad, donde lo único que les importa son las apariencias. Decidí que yo quería ser diferente, autentica y vivir mi vida según lo que sintiese y no lo que los demás creyeran correcto.

Comencé a frecuentar otra gente y lugares nuevos en mi búsqueda de nuevas experiencias, hasta me involucre en una relación con Marco, uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres (el hombre estaba divorciado y me llevaba casi 20 años). Creía que estaba enamorada de el y no veía el motivo para que no estemos juntos, yo le gustaba así que ¿Cuál era el problema? Pues sencillamente no estaba bien visto y el, como hipócrita y falso que es, prefirió terminar la relación ¿acaso uno no tiene que hacer las cosas que lo hagan feliz? No lo entendí entonce y no lo entiendo ahora ¿de que sirve ser aprobado socialmente si no por dentro estas vacío?

Pronto caí en un pozo depresivo, al principio era eso, solo depresión, peor con el tiempo el vacío se fue haciendo más y más grande, hasta que las cosas empeoraron gravemente. Comencé a tener ataques en los que me encerraba en mi cuarto y no salía, no hablaba con nadie y ni siquiera comía. Al principio estos duraban poco, pero con el tiempo comenzaron a prolongarse hasta el extremo de pasar semanas encerrada. Lo peor llego cuando mis ataques empezaron a intensificarse no en su duración, sino en su intensidad. Rompía todo lo que estaba a mi paso, lloraba durante horas y gritaba hasta que me quedaba sin voz.

Mis padres ya no sabían que hacer para ayudarme, habían traído a varios médicos para que me vieran pero nada daba resultado. La situación llego a su punto límite cuando intente quitarme la vida. Al no tener éxito en mi propósito y sobrevivir (mi madre me encontró justo a timpo antes de que me desangre, si, me había cortado las venas) mis padres decidieron enviarme a un instituto de salud mental que es donde me encuentro hoy en día.

Mi problema realmente no es que era miserable o me habían roto el corazón, yo simplemente no sentía nada, no comprendía a la gente y la forma en la que el mundo giraba. Llámenme loca, complicada, o retorcida, pero que sentido tiene vivir una vida en la que no sientes absolutamente nada.

Si la idea al mandarme a este lugar era ayudarme, claramente no resulto. Este lugar me consume día a día. Antes quise matarme porque mi vida carecía de sentido y yo no sentía nada, pues ahora es peor, siento todo el tiempo amargura, tristeza y sobre todo desesperanza. Cada día estaba peor en este mugroso lugar hasta que llego _el_

A los dos meses de haver ingresado en este lugar llego el nuevo doctor _Edward Cullen,_ quien se encargaría de atenderme y ver como iba avanzando mi tratamiento. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi no me llamo la atención por su aspecto, el cual es más que favorable debo reconocer, sino porque en él vi todo lo que yo quería, felicidad y tranquilidad. Esa sensación de que estas bien con tu vida, que estas en el lugar en que quieres y si bien hay muchas cosas que podrían hacerte más feliz de lo que eres no te son indispensables para hacerte sentir bien.

Cuando tuve mi primera sesión con el no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia, ¿Por qué el tenia lo que yo había anhelado toda mi vida? No era mucho lo que yo pedía, simplemente sentirme bien, ni siquiera feliz, tan solo bien.

Enseguida note su interés por mi, no sabia si era bueno o malo, solo sabía que el no me miraba como al resto de las chicas que trataba, había algo mas. Nuestros encuentros pasaron de dos veces la semana a todos los días, incluso había ocasiones en que nos veíamos dos veces al día. Cuando llego al instituto se caracterizaba por ser un hombre bastante apartado, solo cumplía lo justo y necesario con el horario de sus citas con sus pacientes y luego se retiraba. Poco a poco comenzó a extender su estadía en el lugar. Se quedaba para el almuerzo en el comedor donde los doctores y personal del establecimiento comían en una mesa, y los pacientes en el resto de ellas. Siempre podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero cuando lo enfrentaba el simplemente la corría.

En nuestras charlas no perdía oportunidad para preguntarme todo, absolutamente todo sobre mi. Luego de un par de sesiones ya se conocía la historia de mi vida de arriba abajo, pero siempre me interrogaba acerca de todo lo que hacia allí. No había mucho para contar ya que no eran muy largos los lapsos en los que no nos veíamos y no era mucho lo que yo podía hacer ahí.

El cambio en nuestra relación llego exactamente a los cuatro meses de conocernos. Yo me había dirigido a su despacho como lo hacia regularmente. Recuerdo la sorpresa que me lleve al verlo parado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida. Siempre me esperaba sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio con su libreta de anotaciones abierta y lista para ser llenada, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

En cuanto me hoyo entrar se giro hacia mí y en ese momento lo entendí todo al ver sus ojos.

"_Nunca fue fácil, pero creo en tus ojos,_

_es tan frágil depender de todo..."_

El porque parecía estar interesado en mi situación mas que en la de cualquiera, el porque pasaba mas tiempo en el instituto ahora y sobre todo el porque de esa sensación de felicidad me llenaba cuando estaba con el. Mi doctor, Edward Cullen, estaba enamorado de mi, y yo no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento. No sabia lo que el descubrir eso debería hacerme sentir y principalmente, no sabia que es lo que sentía yo por el. Es decir el era mi doctor, si era guapo, si era inteligente, si me alegraba el día cada vez que lo veía, si me hacia sentir menos sola y vacía en este lugar, si pensaba en el a diario y…. ¡Oh por dios! Yo estaba enamorada de mi doctor, el hombre al cual le había confesado cada uno de mis miedos, dudas y problemas existenciales. El hombre al cual le habían asignado ayudarme a curarme de todos mis males. El hombre que conocía toda _mi locura_, y yo no podía arrastrarlo a este hoyo en el cual estoy metida.

El estaba ahí parado justo en frente mío y yo no sabia que hacer. Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí. Yo ingrese en el despacho y cerré la puerta que estaba tras mío...

- Lo sabes verdad, sabes que es lo que siento por ti. -

- Doctor Cullen yo… - me interrumpió antes de que pudiese hablar

- Edward, llámame Edward por favor -

- De acuerdo, Edward, yo nose que decir, esto… quiero decir ¡hay dios no lo se! – que se supone que debía decirle "acabo de darme cuenta en el momento en que entre a esta sala de que te amo, pero no quiero arruinarte con toda mi mierda así que por favor solo hagamos de cuenta que no pasa nada" definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

- Isabella escucha, yo se que esto es raro y difícil pero no puedo seguir negándolo. Nose en que momento te habrás dado cuenta de lo que siento por vos, pero no creo que te halla costado mucho averiguarlo, no fui muy discreto que digamos… - ¡dios! Voy a sufrir un ataque en este momento si no deja de decir estas cosas.

- Se que esta prohibido cualquier tipo de relación entre paciente y doctor, lose, pero yo te amo Bella. -

- No, no puedes amarme, yo no estoy bien, estoy llena de problemas Edward. Santo cielos mis padres me metieron en este maldito lugar porque intente quietarme la vida ¿Cómo se supone que pueda haver algo entre nosotros con algo así? -

- No hace falta que me expliques eso, soy tu medico y se perfectamente cuales son tus problemas, pero escucha yo se que tu también sientes algo por mi bella, puedo sentirlo, lo veo en tus ojos -

- ¡¿Por qué insistes? Tu mismo lo dijiste, esto esta mal y sabes perfectamente que no soy una persona estable como para encarar una relación. Y no importa si yo siento o no algo por ti, simplemente no se puede. -

- Desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los demás, ¿no era que tú simplemente querías vivir aquello que te haga sentir bien? -

- si, pensar así fue lo que me trajo aquí donde estoy hoy, a un Instituto de salud mental. Se supone que debes ayudarme a curarme y proponerme un romance no es precisamente la mejor manera no crees. - ¿Por qué me hacia esto?

- No es eso lo que te trajo aquí Bella, no te das cuenta. Hay muchas personas que deciden vivir diferenciándose del resto, eso es lo que los hace especiales y únicos como tu. Es tu falta de confianza en la vida, siempre estas esperando algo, buscando en los lugares equivocados cuando lo que necesitas esta justo en frente de ti. -

- Por favor no me confundas, ¿que es lo que quieres? Simplemente es un calentón, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo y crees que diciéndome todo esto vas a convencerme? Pues déjamelo hacértelo fácil, me acostare contigo sin necesidad de que digas nada. – De acuerdo, estaba siendo cruel. Yo sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, podía sentirlo, pero tenía miedo.

Como se supone que íbamos a llevar esto, si alguien se enteraba de que había sentimientos entre nosotros podrían trasladarlo a otro lugar o quietarle su título. Y no quiero imaginar a donde me enviarían a mí o que nuevo diagnostico me asignarían.

- Basta, no hagas esto Bella. Tú sabes que no es así, que no es eso lo que quiero de ti. Yo lo quiero todo, toda a ti te quiero. Confía en mí, confía en lo que tenemos. – Odiaba que me conozca tanto, todos estos meses estudiándome por decirlo de alguna manera no fueron en vano. El sabia exactamente como me sentía, conocía todos mis problemas y me aceptaba igual.

"_Y cómo explicarte, desde el encierro_

_cuánto miedo da salir_

_a ese mar de dudas"_

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?, yo no quiero que te vallas y si alguien se entera de esto eso es lo que pasara -

- Ya pensé en eso, tú quédate tranquila. Lo primero que voy a hacer es renunciar, si yo ya no soy tu doctor no hay manera de que lo nuestro nos genere problemas a ninguno de los dos. -

- ¿Cómo que vas a renunciar?, no puedes irte, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí sola! – Como que iba a irse, hace un segundo me declaraba su amor y ahora dice que va a dejarme. Sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no quería llorar. El pareció notarlo por que se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Nunca habíamos tenido contacto físico antes, por lo que fue algo totalmente nuevo para los dos. En el momento en que sus brazos me rodearon sentí una calidez y una sensación de tranquilidad recorrerme el cuerpo. Creo que el sintió lo mismo porque lo oí suspirar. Nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ninguno quería separarse del otro. De pronto sentí como el me alejaba un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos. El no me mentía, no iba a dejarme sola, el… me quería, me amaba, estaba segura de eso, podía verlo.

Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la mía. Dios mío iba a besarme, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho, parecía que quería salirse de el. Edward sintió al batir de mi corazón porque me sonrío dulcemente y se acerco a mi oído, en el cual me susurro

- Tranquila, solo relájate. – y luego apoyo sus labios sobre los míos y me beso dulcemente, despacio, sintiendo la textura de mis labios y amoldándose a ellos. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello y luego a su cabello. Pude sentir su aliento sobre el mío. Sus labios presionaban mis labios y pronto sentí su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca. Yo gustosamente le di la bienvenida a ella, y la acaricie con la mía.

Nunca me habían dado un beso tan intenso en mi vida, físicamente había recibido besos más intensos, pero este lo era en otro sentido. Me sentía bien, llena, _completa_. Por fin estaba en el lugar en que quería, sabía que podía ser mucho más feliz de lo que era ahora, pero así me sentía bien, y no había nada más que quisiera en ese momento. Estaba en _mi lugar_. Edward poco a poco rompió el beso y se alejo para mirarme a los ojos fijamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, seguramente la misma que yo tenía en el mío

- Nunca, escucha bien Bella, nunca voy dejarte. Tu eres todo lo que yo quiero, solo tienes que confiar en mi. Voy a hacer que te den el alta, no te preocupes. Tengo un amigo que se va a encargar de reemplazarme a mí y darte un diagnostico que diga que puedes dejar este lugar. Yo voy a dejar en el registro asentado que te encuentras en perfecto estado y que puedes continuar un tratamiento desde tu casa, yendo a cesiones de terapia normalmente. -

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo va a tomar todo esto? –

- Esa es la peor parte, este tipo de cosas suelen tardarse un tiempo. Si bien al ser amigo mío el otro doctor va a tomar menos que lo normal, calculo que serán unos cuatro meses -

- ¡Cuatro meses! Eso es mucho tiempo, que voy a hacer todo ese tiempo sin ti – cuatro meses era mucho mucho tiempo, ya de por si estar en este lugar con el era duro, no quiero imaginarme como va a ser cuando el no este.

- No te alteres Bella, yo vendré a verte todas las veces que pueda, se supone que tengo que poner al tanto al nuevo médico para que se familiarice con los pacientes. No será mucho el tiempo que estaremos sin vernos, no lo haremos con tanta frecuencia como ahora, pero te prometo que me veras. -

- Pero si tú dices que ya estoy bien, por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿porque no puedo irme y ya, porque necesito que venga otro medico a darme el mismo diagnostico? -

- Pasa que para darle de alta a un paciente es necesario que lo diagnostiquen dos médicos distintos, para evitar negligencias medicas. Y como yo quiero estar contigo lo antes posible voy a renunciar lo antes posible y cuando entre el medico nuevo te revisara y dará el mismo diagnostico que yo. Además prefiero irme ahora ante de que alguien comience a sospechar de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no valla a ser que duden de tu recuperación. – eso me hizo pensar ¿realmente estaba bien yo? El nunca me había dicho nada acerca de ellos, y si era así, ¿Por qué tenia que ser conocido suyo el otro medico?

- Edward, diem la verdad, yo no estoy bien ¿no? - el me miro y pude ver como duda en decirme lo que tenia que decir.

- Bella, la verdad es que no…tu aun no estas del todo estable, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello, yo voy a cuidarte y no dejare que nada te pase. Se que esta mal que te saque de aquí antes, pero es la única forma de que podamos estar juntos, y yo ya no soporto tener que fingir que nada pasa. Quiero poder besarte todos los días y demostrarte lo que siento por ti sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien se entere. -

- ¿Tu realmente no tienes inconvenientes con mis problemas? se que no es fácil lidiar con ello, una cosa es hacerlo como un doctor hacia su paciente, pero como pareja… - podría aguantar el todas mis cosas, toda mi locura y depresión.

- No sabes lo mucho que me gusta oírte decir que eres mi pareja…y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no tengo Nunkun problema en aceptarte así como eres, por que es de esta Bella de la cual yo me enamore y que por cierto, ahora que lo pienso no me ha dicho si ella siente lo mismo por mi - es verdad, nos habíamos besado y habíamos hablado sobre como sacarme de aquí pero en ningún momento le había dicho lo que sentía por el.

Me acerque despacio y lo abrase por el cuello, se sentía tan bien poder estar así con el

- Edward Cullen a pesar de todos mis problemas, a pesar de mi locura y mis ataques, te amo y contigo me siento segura. – si iba a darme esas hermosas sonrisas cada vez que le dijera que lo amaba lo haría muy pero muy seguido.

- Isabella, Bella, yo siempre ame _**tu locura**_.

Después de ese hermoso intercambio de sentimientos nos sumergimos en un nuevo beso apasionado, aun más que el anterior debo decir. Yo estaba en paz, tranquila, porque sabia que el hombre que estaba frente ami me amaba tanto como yo a él; y aunque tibiera que esperar un tiempo para estar con el sabia que valdría la pena. Porque nada ni nadie me transmitía lo mismo que el, nadie me hacia sentir que por fin estaba en _mi lugar_

"_Ya no hay más que hacer_

_sos tu propia ayuda._

_Ahora andá y viví..._

_que siempre amé..._

_tu locura."_

**FIN **

¡Hola! Bueno este es el segundo OS que escribo así que espero que a aquella persona que lo lea lo halla disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. La canción que aparece es tu locura (como el nombre del OS) de Gustavo Cerati (que espero se recupere pronto).

Les cuento que tengo otro OS que se llama TODO MI AMOR así que si a alguna le interesa puede darse una vueltita jajaj o sino a mi historia que recién empecé EL PACTO, les dejo el sumary por si a alguna le interesa

Edward es un importante millonario que esta a punto de perderlo todo, pero recibirá la visita del diablo que le propondrá un trato: matar a un hombre a cambio re recuperar su fortuna.¿Que pasara cuando decida conocer a la viuda de su victima?/BxE Ooc

Bueno después después de haberme hecho un poco de autopublicidad jaja les cuento que me gustaría que me dejaran un review :P y me cuenten que les pareció la historia, si les gusto o no y bueno, que me den su critica (constructiva) sobre lo que ustedes opinan. Por favor, no cuesta nada dejar uno, son gratis! Jaja. Además nos ayudan mucho y nos hacen muy pero muy feliz

Una saludo

**micaprudence**


End file.
